


Lather

by Ebz_Corner



Series: DBZ Bathroom Adventures (Goku & Vegeta) [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebz_Corner/pseuds/Ebz_Corner
Summary: This is a short about our Z lovers taking a nice hot shower one day and maybe a bath later.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: DBZ Bathroom Adventures (Goku & Vegeta) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678348
Kudos: 24





	Lather

He would admit, he was pretty tired after today’s schedule. The drive out was like hell, and the traffic seemed to be never ending. Then when they finally arrived, Salza was mad as usual because their supplies were there fairly late this time. So he didn’t actually start cooking until well after the guest got there, and they were all mad because the weather forecast was wrong and blah blah blah. Case in point, it had been a long day. Goku never thought he would say it, but he was really glad all the food at the hotel was premade. If he had to see one spatula, pot, pan, or any other cooking utensil for that matter, he thought he’d just cry. His ever energetic lover on the other hand was bothered that the kitchen seemed to be so bare.

“And just how in the hell do they expect anyone to cook anything in this thing?!”

Vegeta made his way around the kitchen, effectively bitching about everything from the mismatched tile flooring to the popcorn ceiling above them. Closing his eyes, Goku’s tail laid itself over them to shield from any of the evening sunlight coming through the windows. The view from their room was astounding with a perfect shot of the sunset, but he really just wanted to watch the back of his eye lids. He let his mind drift to other more comfortable things, like the spa that they were supposed to be going to in a couple of days for a full round of pampering.

_That would be great right about now…_

His ears perked at the sound of a door clicking a little further away. Lifting his tail momentarily, he could see that Vegeta was no longer in immediate sight, the sound of his footsteps upstairs signifying his location. Their bags were still packed, since they were supposed to be there for about a week, they brought a couple changes of clothes and other things of the sort. But because of the delay from before, he just tossed them inside and plopped on the couch. Inhaling deeply, an awful smell that often came with a long day’s work filled his nostrils. Lazily, he lifted himself up to go to the shower, knowing full well that Vegeta wouldn’t let him sleep on the couch, but he also wouldn’t get to sleep in the bed smelling the way he did.

He could clearly remember the last time that he tried that with his lover, the sheer amount of backlash enough to send the earth turning the opposite direction. Not to mention, he had stripped, letting his sweat seep into the bed, and that night ended with him sleeping on the floor. That very next morning, he received a second serving of this cyclone when Vegeta expressed his irritation at having to sleep alone. While most people didn’t know it, Goku reveled in the fact that his little lover needed to cuddle at night before bed. It was their nightly ritual almost, they’d sit there in bed talking or reading for a while, then it was cuddle time. They’d spoon into their favorite position, and just bask in each other’s scents till they both fell asleep.

Chuckling to himself, Goku pulled his orange tank top off, eyeing the contents of the bathroom. The wide mirror surrounded by the mahogany frame sat in the middle of main wall, with all the adjustable lights hanging from the ceiling. The green scale color scheme of the room really gave it a different kind of feel, with the deepest color being reserved for the bathtub. The deep almost pickle green covered the luxuriously large shower as well, the gold finish to the shower head clashing nicely. Luckily for him, there were plenty of bath products and two large bathrobes for him to use, so he wouldn’t have to go all the way upstairs to bathe. Upon getting near the shower, his pants dropped and that’s where he saw the digital screen inside the shower.

“Water temp to 135 degrees, rain style, alternative jazz…”

Not soon after that command, burning hot water poured onto the chef’s skin with the steam and the sounds of a sax filling up the room. A breath that’d felt like it’s been trapped in for days made its way out of his chest at a snail’s pace. Tension slowly eased itself out the bathroom entrance as the boiling water worked it’s magic, taking away the stress of the day one tendon at a time. Various pitches lulled him into a trance like state, with the smell of spearmint filling his nasal cavity. Seriously, the shower was spectacular, he’d have to take notes for their new house.

“So this is where you ran off to.”

He didn’t even flinch, he felt when Vegeta had entered the bathroom a moment ago. Figured that he’d come looking for him after he unpacked all their stuff. The shower door slid open easily, the Saiyan stepping inside to feel the hot water run down his skin with his lover. His tail flicked at Goku’s backside in what felt like mild annoyance.

“How dare you take over the shower without me? I thought we were here together Kakarot. Water temp to 155 degrees, heavy rain style.”

“I figured you wanted to survey the rest of the place for a bit before getting settled in.”

Grabbing a little soap in his hands, Goku lathered before running his fingers around his neck and across his chest as he adjusted to the new temp. Vegeta repeated the same action, slowly and surely bathing himself as well, a small sigh leaving his lips as the water temperature rose. He really didn’t know what it was about Vegeta and his hot water, before he used to think that only women were like that. Goku felt the full force of Vegeta’s rage when he made that comment to him, mentally kicking himself for nearly comparing him to a woman. 

“Of course I did you idiot. Not like you would, you were to busy spoiling yourself, leaving me to do the actual work around here.”

Even though he was trying to scold him, Goku could feel the sincerity coming off of him in waves. Vegeta knew just how busy of a day it was for him, hell, he had to help out a couple times just to keep everything from falling apart. While Goku would occasionally goof off on one or two minor details, he was fairly to the point and kept his agenda when it came to his career. Not to say that Vegeta wasn’t just as busy if not more so at times, but he knew that Goku’s work was more subjective than his: Being a personal trainer was difficult, especially considering the age groups that he’s had to teach recently. He was raged on about the young females that bum rushed his gym the other week, that was a nightmare. But generally speaking, his work was fairly cut out for him, they either liked his work out routine or they didn’t. Goku on the other hand had a lot more people to please and ass to kiss. So it was no wonder why Vegeta took the soap and lathered his hands well before giving his lover a determined look.

“Do you not see what you’re even doing? You’re so busy eating up all your eye candy that you can’t even bathe yourself correctly!”

He took the time to “properly” clean his lover down, from his neck down to his thighs. He refused to bend down and wash his feet for him, that was left for Goku to do. In turn, Goku took the time to wash Vegeta, toying with his hair occasionally, catching the back of his ears, and nearly getting a headbutt when he tried to tickle him. After a few more moments of fooling around, they relaxed into each other’s arms, letting the hot water cascade down.

“You know, while you may be an idiot, you’re still my idiot. Which means you can’t go around ruining yourself for the sake of other idiots…”

Nudging his head into Goku’s chest, Vegeta’s tail wrapped itself around them securely. Goku’s body almost melted into Vegeta’s, feeling the heat coming off his mate to be even more warm and inviting than that of the water, which was sure to leave his skin red. Goku smiled inwardly to himself, knowing that Vegeta would always be there to help take care of him, even when he didn’t think that he needed to. Leaning down just a smidge as to not insult his shorter lover, he planted a kiss on his forehead before mumbling to himself.

“Let me guess, that’s because you’re here to do that for them, aren’t you?”

The tail around his waist tightened up just a little, and those firm arms seemed to sink even deeper into his body. He didn’t think that Vegeta would ever admit it outright, but Goku knew how much Vegeta liked being held like this. It didn’t even matter where they were most of the time either, Vegeta would some how find a way to wiggle his way into his taller partners arms and call it a day there. Not to say that he disliked him being there as it did make his more primitive side swell with pride to know that his mate need him in such a simplistic yet imperative way. Goku’s tail joined Vegeta’s to coil their bodies closer if that was even possible.

Vegeta had nothing to say for a moment, but the way that he leaned into Goku said enough. Besides, even through his exhaustion from the day before and the thought of the day ahead, he couldn’t mistake the small peck he felt to his chest before a small spike of jealousy could be felt in the room.

“You fool, you think I’d let you live if I ever caught even the slightest inclination of you considering one of those imbeciles?”

Hoisting his lover up for peck on the nose, Goku chuckled before turning off the shower head.

“Wouldn’t even dream of it. Turn off shower, fill bathtub to maximum capacity, water temp to 175, bubble soak in eucalyptus and lavender with a hint of vanilla and cotton. Turn station to relaxing binaural beats.”


End file.
